Rangiku's Tears, the Sorrowful Parting of Brother and Sister
Rangiku's Tears, the Sorrowful Parting of Brother and Sister is the one hundred thirty first episode of the Bleach anime. The Shinigami face off against the Cloning Arrancar. Summary Despite Yui Toyokawa telling him to run away, Shōta Toyokawa still rushes to her side and is shocked to see the real form of the pseudo-Arrancar appear behind her. Yui pushes Shōta out of the way right before the pseudo-Arrancar tries to crush him, but Shōta still says that he does not want to abandon her again. However, Yui then gets turned back into one of the pseudo-Arrancar's minions and is sucked up by its true form. When Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto tries to fight it, she manages to get in a few hits, but it then sends its minions after Shōta, distracting her long enough to go on the offensive. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya also enters the battle by freezing the minions. Faced against a captain now, the pseudo-Arrancar claims that destroying him will cause Yui to disappear too, and although Hitsugaya is not affected by the threat, Shōta is. Shōta's attempt to stop Hitsugaya gives the pseudo-Arrancar the opportunity to escape into another dimension. While it is gone, the pseudo-Arrancar's minions fill the skies and are sent out in every direction to consume more souls. Upon contacting Soul Society for information about the location of their enemy, Hitsugaya learns from the SRDI that the transmission source of the sound the pseudo-Arrancar uses to control souls can be determined based on the way its minions are distributed around the city. While they are trying to find it, Rangiku explains to Shōta how the Shinigami are trying to save Hollows as well as souls. She feels that although they could not protect Yui, they can still save her soul, and she wants to work together with Shōta to do it. The SRDI eventually discovers that the pseudo-Arrancar is hiding in the area by the river behind a special barrier. Hitsugaya initiates Bankai to destroy this barrier, but he does not succeed until Shōta calls out to Yui and the ocarina sound is suddenly heard. Shōta can tell where the sound is coming from and helps Hitsugaya direct his attack there, revealing the pseudo-Arrancar. Despite releasing his Resurrección, the pseudo-Arrancar cannot defeat Hitsugaya, though it is actually Shōta and Rangiku together who finish the pseudo-Arrancar off. With the pseudo-Arrancar destroyed, Shōta digs up Yui's ocarina that was left after the fight. He feels that Yui definitely made it to Soul Society and is ready to follow her there. Rangiku is the one who sends him off by Konsō after one last hug. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The Visored take a break from training Ichigo Kurosaki to have a Korean barbecue. Ichigo claims they should all go help with the current crisis, but Hiyori Sarugaki says the barbecue is more important. When Ichigo is about to run off, Shinji Hirako informs him that the problem has already been taken care of, causing Ichigo to fall down a flight of stairs. Shinji maintains Ichigo is still bad at sensing Reiryoku. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yui Toyokawa #Shōta Toyokawa #Rangiku Matsumoto #Cloning Arrancar #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Rin Tsubokura #Hiyosu #Akon #Sora Inoue (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Renji Abarai #Ginnosuke #Jinta Hanakari Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Hadō #4, Hollow techniques * Shinigami techniques * * Techniques used * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * * * Bankai: * Resurrección used * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes